Dangerous Love
by Alex McCraw
Summary: Hello fellow fanfiction readers/writers! I have written a fanfiction where my OC Alex and Soryu Oh (from kissed by the baddest bidder) are the main characters. Now, I haven't actually read his story (I know, omg, what is wrong with me!) But i still wanted to write this fanfiction. And for the record, I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS FROM KBTBB! Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Dangerous love**

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 **The strongest boss**

"Take care of it, Hiroki," I say as I stare out the window. The weather is grey and the rain pours down the window. The sun is gone and so are my hopes for a normal life.

 _It has been three years since I was forced to take over my father's business. My father, Mr. Shago, was the boss of a very powerful mafia group called Black Wolves. He was feared and hated by many and known for being strict and unforgivable, he never gave anyone a second chance. One mistake and you were dead. He had many enemies and was eventually bound to make a mistake. It only took one bullet and he was down. It all happened so fast. One minute he was standing behind his underlings, shouting out orders. The next he was lying on the ground, covered in blood and dirt, he eyes bloodshot and wide open._

 _His funeral was short. A few words were said and one minute of silence was held. We didn't have time to mourn, we didn't want to mourn. We had to continue, we had to choose a new leader, a new boss. And that's where I come in. I am the last blood relative of Mr. Shago, so therefore the title automatically becomes mine. I am the new boss of Black Wolves._

 _It hasn't been easy. I've had to prove myself worthy many times, but I still haven't convinced everyone. But, I get it. I get why they don't want me as their boss, their mafia boss no less. I mean, I'm a girl. I'm not even supposed to be in the mafia, but here I am, a mafia boss._

"Yes, sir" Hiroki says before he leaves.

Heh, it's funny how they call me sir. They're probably doing it out of habit. I don't mind it though, it kinda makes me feel stronger. Ever since I took over for my father, I have felt the need to get stronger. I have to do this, I have to prove myself right. I want to change Black Wolves's reputation. I don't want people to think of us as cruel and ill-natured. I still want to continue our business but I don't want to hurt innocent people, like my father did… To be able to continue our business we have to get bigger, we have to expand our group.

A few days later, I am sitting in my office, doing some paperwork, as someone knocks at my door. I quickly look at the time. 2.35 pm. Shit, it's in the middle of the night, I must have lost track of time.

"Who is it?" I yell towards the door.

"H-Hiroki." He says a little timid. He's always been a little shy, it's adorable.

"Oh, come inn." I look up from my documents and greet him with a tired smile. He looks at me with worried eyes.

"Are you ok, boss?" he asks as he walks over to me.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a little tired." I answer as I lean back in my black leather chair and run a hand through my long dark brown hair. The last few days has been hell. We got into a discussion with one the smaller groups and it evolved to a full-blown fight. No one was injured form our group but the others lost some people. This is the part I hate. I hate the fact that because the leader of the other group and I couldn't come to an agreement, someone lost their life.

"Did you want something from me, Hiroki?" I ask him and he fidgets a little.

"Oh, um, yeah." He looks at me and clears his throat. "We have received a letter." He takes out a golden letter with a thick red stamp that holds the letter closed and hands it over to me.

I carefully take the letter and study it closely. "Have you read it?" I look him in the eyes.

"N-No I haven't" he stutter as he pulls his hand through his golden hair.

I am about to open the letter when some walks in.

"Oh, hello Tomoe." I say and greet him with smile. He gives a little nod back and stands next to Hiroki. Tomoe is always like that, never says anything unnecessary. But that's what makes him special to me. Well, they're both very special to me. I couldn't have gotten to where I am today without their support. They have always been there for me, from the very beginning. They were the only ones who had my back, back when some of my men betrayed me. Almost everyone in Black Wolves wanted to start a riot against me, but luckily, Hiroki and Tomoe was there to stop them and to tell them to give me a second chance. They did give me a second chance and I proved myself worthy. Tomoe and Hiroki has been by my side ever since and I owe them everything.

"What do you think guys? Should we open it now or wait till tomorrow?" I ask them

"N-No need to wait, right?" Hiroki say and look towards Tomoe, who just nods.

"Ok then." I say as I open the top drawer on my work desk and take out a small knife. I cut underneath the stamp and the letter opens. I take out a paper and start to read it aloud.

"You are here by invited to the IVC party at hotel Tres Spade that is to be held this Saturday." It's written in a beautiful, gold handwriting.

"That's it?" Tomoe ask. I nod in response.

"It doesn't say who it's from." I look at the little piece of paper in my hands.

"T-That's a little suspicious…" Hiroki say and looks at me.

"I agree. I'm not sure if we should go." I look at them. "It might be a trap."

You see, this isn't the first time we've gotten letters like this. We get at least three letters a month. But this letter is different. It's well written and it says that we're invited to a party. Normally it would ask to meet us in a back alley or something.

"I know this might be a trap, but I think we should go." I firmly say and look at them both.

"Are you sure?" Tomoe says and takes the note out of my hands to study it.

"Yes, if this is the real deal, as they say, this might be a good chance to try and make Black Wolves a known name again. This can be really good for us you guys." I look at them enthusiastically.

Ever since my father's death, the Black Wolves has lost it's reputation. At least half of our men have quit and the rest is unsure whether it's worth staying or not. Our reputation is so bad that almost no one knows that we still exist. They think that after my father's death the entire Black Wolves has dissolved. However, they're wrong, and I'll prove it. We will come back, even stronger than before!


	2. Chapter 2

Dangerous love

 **Chapter 2**

 _ **Mysterious stranger**_

I look in the mirror and let out a sigh. "Oh God, how I hate dresses." I mumble to myself. I am standing in front of a huge mirror wearing a long black dress with black heels. My lightly curled hair lays over my right shoulder. And on my neck, I am wearing a diamond choker. Tonight is the night of the IVC party and I'm doing my best to look presentable. I look at myself and grunt in disgust. "Why did I have to wear this? I hate dresses. If it were up to me I would've chose a suit. But since I'm the one who is going to represent the Black Wolves I have to wear this.

After I'm done fixing my dress I walk over to a wooden cabinet and take out my gun. I was originally not going to bring it, since this is a party and there's going to be a lot of people there, but if this really is a trap I have to be prepared.

"It's better to be safe than sorry" I say to myself as I walk out to the car where Hiroki and Tomoe is supposed to wait for me. I decided to bring them along, just in case.

"Are you ready to go?" Tomoe says as he opens the door to the passenger seat.

"Yeah, let's get going. I don't want to be late." I say as I go to sit in the car.

The car ride is quiet and to be honest, a little uncomfortable. It seems that Hiroki has picked up on this and tries to lighten the mood.

"D-Do you think there'll be cake?" he asks and Tomoe and I both start laughing.

"Never chance Hiroki." I laugh and before I know it, we are parked in front of a huge hotel.

"We're here"

"Yeah." I say and breathe out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"I-It's ok Alex. We're here for you." Hiroki says with a small voice and pats my shoulder. I look back and smile at him.

"Thanks. I'm just a little nervous. This my first public appearance as the boss of Black Wolves."

 **Soryu's POV**

"Soryu, come here." I look up from my spot on the sofa and spot Eisuke calling me over to him. I reluctantly stand up and walk towards him. Dammit Eisuke, can't you just say it aloud.

"What?" I ask.

"I might have some useful information for you." He looks at me and smirks.

"What is it?" I step directly in front of him and I look him in the eyes.

"The Black Wolves are back."

What? That's impossible. Their leader was killed. They dissolved. There's no one left of the Black Wolves. After Shago's death everyone quit, there was no one to take over his place. How can they be back?

"Eisuke, that's impossible. Shago is dead. There was no one left to overtake his position." I say and fold my arms.

"Well that's what we thought as well, but according to our sources they really are back." Eisuke takes out a piece of paper and hands it to me. I read the paper and my eyes widen in shock.

"He had a child?" I ask.

"Yes." Eisuke answer. "But the only thing we know is the name."

"Only the name?"

"Yes" He nods.

"Well spit it out, what's the name?" I glare impatient at him.

"His name is Alex."

"Alex, huh." I call out to Inui. "Inui, go and see what you can find out about this Alex person." Inui runs down the stairs and stops in front of me.

"Yes, sir!" he says before he runs off.

"By the way, Soryu. You are coming to the IVC, right?"

"Of course, but only for business." I answer as I turn to leave.

"Good, because if I'm right, this Alex person might come too…"

As I step out of the car, I can feel the cold winter air as I pull my jacket closer to me. If I knew we had to park a few blocks away, I would have brought a thicker jacket. We have just arrived at the hotel and are currently waiting in the lobby. There are people everywhere, celebrities, important business people, and mafia bosses. They're all here. I can't help looking around as we wait.

"Don't look around so much. You'll look suspicious." Tomoe says and looks towards some people who supposedly stares at us.

"Sorry, I'm just really nervous. What if no one takes me seriously?"

"C-Calm down, it'll be fine. We've got your back." Hiroki says and smiles.

"Yeah you're right." I smile back and adjust my composure. It has to look like I actually want to be here. I have to act professional. Just as I think this, a stranger comes over to me.

"Well hello there, pretty lady." He says and winks at me.

"Um, hello?" I say a little timid as he continue to stare at me. The man is wearing a dark shirt with a red jacket on top and a light gray tie. He has light brown semi-long hair, hazel brown eyes and to finish it off he's wearing a black hat. All in all, he's quite handsome.

"Are you here for the party?" he smiles and takes my hand in his.

"Y-yes I am." I'm not used to people being so close to me so it makes me a little uncomfortable so I step back.

"Well then, please let me escort you, pretty lady." Before I can protest, he practically drags me away and Hiroki and Tomoe is left dumb folded in the lobby.

Once we enter the party the man quickly let's go of my arm and disappears.

"Huh? Where did he go?" I ask myself as I am left there alone in the middle of the floor, where everyone can see me. Dammit, now I've lost Hiroki and Tomoe as well. I try to look for him but there's no use, there are too many people here. Not wanting to be the center of attention, I walk out to the balcony. As I feel the cold air hit my skin I let out a sigh.

"Great what do I do now? I don't want to be in there by myself." I mumble when I hear some footsteps behind me. Believing it's either Hiroki or Tomoe I turn around and is meet with two stormy dark eyes. "Oh." It not being the person I thought it was makes me feel a little frightened and I back a few feet until I hit the railing. The mysterious man sees this and stops. I continue to look at him but he just let's out a little laugh. Taken back by the laugh I look at him in confusion.

"Why so scared?" he asks and steps closer.

"I'm not scared." I answer. "You were just not the person I thought you were."

"Waiting for someone special, maybe?" he smirks.

"No, I just wanted some fresh air." I say and turn my back to him. "What about you? Why are you out here?"

He sighs and walks over to the railing and stands next to me. "There are too many females in there. It's annoying. They're too clingy."

"Is that so?" I look at him again. He's very tall and his black hair is slicked back with only a few strands hanging free on his forehead. He's wearing a dark blue shirt with a grey jacket on top and a grey tie. His eyes are so beautiful and so mysterious; it makes me want to step even closer and have a better look.

He notices me staring at him and turns to look at me as well. My heart skips a beat when I meet his dark eyes. The silence between us is unbearable as we stare at each other. Not being able to handle the awkward silence anymore, I decide to break it.

"Why are you here tonight?" I break the eye contact and ask him.

"I'm looking for someone."

"Oh, really?" Just as I'm about to question him more someone comes and interrupts me.

"Sir, there you are!" A young person with light brown hair and a white shirt comes running up to us. "Have you found him yet, sir?" The young person can barely stand still.

"No, no yet, Inui."

"We've looked everywhere but he's nowhere to be found!" Inui exclaims. "Maybe he's not here? Maybe he decided not to come?" I was about to ask who the person they were talking about was but someone interrupted me again.

"It doesn't seem like he's here, Soryu." A man wearing a light purple shirt, a dark gray west and a black jacket comes over to us. Accompanying him is the man from earlier who escorted me here, along with the famous artist Ota Kisaki and some older guy smoking a cigarette.

Feeling as if I shouldn't be here, I try to step away but the guy from earlier stops me.

"Well we meet again, pretty lady." He smiles and take my hand. Feeling his hand around mine, I blush and look away.

"Oh look how cute she is! She's like a little puppy!" The blond artist says with a smile.

"Baba stop, ya're making her uncomfortable "The guy smoking a cigarette says.

"Oh come on, who can resist such a beautiful face?" Baba tries to move closer to me but Soryu blocks him.

"Stop bothering her, Baba." Soryu says and glares at him coldly.

"I just wanted to introduce myself!" Baba then steps forward, which makes Soryu move. He takes my hand again and says with his charming (womanizing) voice. "My name is Mitsunari Baba, it's a pleasure to meet you." He kisses my hand and I can hear the other guys complain. "What's your name, beautiful?"

Ugh, this guy is a little too much for me. I take back my hand and readjust my composure. I guess it would be rude of me not to answer him, so I look him in the eyes and smile.

"Well It's very nice to meet you Baba, my name is-"

"Alex!" It seems like someone else wanted to finish my sentence for me. I look over Baba's shoulder and see Tomoe and Hiroki run towards us, completely out of breath.

"You guys, there you are!" I walk past Baba and the others and give Hiroki a light pat on the back while he struggles to catch his breath.

Meanwhile, Eisuke looks towards Soryu and mouths something. "Did he say Alex?"


	3. Chapter 3

Soryu's POV

"Did he say Alex?" Eisuke mouths to me.

I am in utterly shock as I look towards her. She can't be the new leader of Black wolves, right? I mean, she's just a girl. This must be some kind of misunderstanding. Well technically we don't know the sex of Shago's child but… She can't be his daughter, right? As I continue to confuse myself with these thoughts I hear Inui speak up.

"Hey, is your name Alex?" He asks her.

"Um, yeah. Sorry for not introducing myself sooner." She bows her head in apology.

"Are you Mr. Shago's chil-" I decided to cut him of before he could finish.

"Inui!" I yell at him. Seeing my glare, Inui shuts up.

"What? Did you just say Mr. Shago?" she walks up to Inui but he just looks away, avoiding her glare. "Answer me! Did you just say Mr. Shago?" She continues to question him; she even raises her voice at him. Even though I should probably help him out, I can't help but be impressed by how outgoing she is.

"N-No I-I said Mr. Cargo! As in the company Cargo! You know, the company that ships cars…" Inui tries to laugh a little to sound convincing, but she sees right through him.

"Are you looking for Mr. Shago's child, the new leader of the Black Wolves?" She directs this question to me. Dammit, Inui! I meet her glare and let out a sigh.

"Yes." I walk over to her and, the now terrified, Inui. "The only information we got was that Mr. Shago had a child and that this child's name was Alex." Eisuke walks over to us and Hiroki and Tomoe walks to stand behind Alex.

"We assumed that this Alex person was a male." Eisuke says and point at her. "We didn't even think about the possibility that it was a female."

"B-Because it is you, right?" Inui speaks up again.

* * *

"B-Because it is you, right?" Inui asks me.

This was not the way I wanted people to find out about me. This was a terrible idea, I shouldn't have come here. What if they're angry with me? What if their plan was to get rid of me? With me gone, they wouldn't have to worry about the comeback of the Black Wolves.

While I start to panic, Soryu stands in front of me with his back facing me, as if to protect me.

"We shouldn't talk about this here." He looks towards Eisuke.

"Let's go to the pent house." Eisuke says and leads the way. Everyone else follows except for me, Soryu, Hiroki and Tomoe.

"I-I'm not so sure about this Alex…" Hiroki whispers and steps closer to me.

"I agree" Tomoe answers and does the same. "This seems like a trap."

I turn around from Soryu and face them both. "I know this looks like a trap, and I have no idea what will happen when we follow them to the pent house. However, I really want to take that risk. I want to hear what they have to say. And who knows, maybe I'll be able to start an alliance when them? I mean, they seem like quite powerful men. This could help our reputation…" I whisper to them so that Soryu can't hear. They both look at each other and nod.

"I-If this is what you want then we'll follow you." Hiroki lets out a small sigh. Tomoe gives a nod again to let me know that he agrees to this as well.

"Great, thanks guys." I smile at them. I turn to face Soryu.

"So you're coming?" He asks me. I give a simple nod in answer and he turns around and starts walking.

After following Soryu, we arrive at the pent house. I take a look around and my eyes wide in shock.

* * *

"This place is huge." I quietly say to myself.

"There you are!" Baba walks over to me and yet again takes my hand in his. "I was worried about you since you didn't come right away." He lifts my hand up to his mouth and is about to kiss it when Soryu takes out his gun and points it at him.

"Let go of her hand" Soryu says and loads it.

"Ok, ok calm down. I was only joking." He says with a wink and lets go of my hand. I can only smile wryly as I am lead to sit on a huge sofa where all the other ones are sitting.

"So Alex," Eisuke starts and I straighten up. "Are you really the new leader of Black Wolves?" I take a deep breath and start to tell them everything about my childhood, my father, how he died, why I was chosen as the new leader, and my original plan for this night. Absolutely everything.

"Ah, so that's how it is, little puppy." Ota says and leans back.

"Why would a little kid like ya-self want to be a mobster?" The guy smoking a cigarette asks.

"I don't want to be a disappointment to my father." I say and face him. Everyone else goes quiet. "I have always been a disappointment to him, no matter what I did. So I want to prove to him that I am worthy. You see-" I say and take a big breath to calm myself . "-My father wanted a son. So when he got me he was really devastated. My mom died shortly after my birth and I was left with my father. Since my mom died and they couldn't try for a another child, my father decided that I would have to take the role as the family son. I was basically forced to act like a boy. But, even though I tried really hard to please him, it was never enough. So when he died, I was actually really relieved. I could finally have a normal life."

"Sounds like you've had quite the childhood." Soryu says and crosses his arms.

"Yeah." I look down, already regretting telling them everything.

"Do you hate your father?" Eisuke suddenly asks. I look up in surprise. Not knowing how to answer, I just stare at him blankly. "Well, do you? Answer me!" he raises his voice and I flinch a little.

"Of course." I manage to say. "I hate him. Even though he's dead…"

"Well that's good." He says.

That's good? What the hell is wrong with this guy? He thinks it's good that I absolutely resent my father? Seeing me look so confused, Soryu decides to speak up and explain.

"Your father was a horrible man, Alex. He did the one thing mobsters are never supposed to do. He hurt innocent people." He looks at me with those steel grey eyes and I find myself unable to look away.

"I know. I want to change Black Wolves's reputation. I want to expand it and I need help."

"Well there's a good thing that Soryu here's a mobster. Maybe he can help?" Baba says and Soryu immediately gives him a glare.

"What really?!" I ask him. "I had no idea…" Dammit, how stupid can I be?! I can't even recognize a mobster when I see one. I really don't deserve to be a mobster…


	4. Chapter 4

Dangerous love

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 **Kidnapped**

(This chapter can be triggering, it's about kidnapping)

"Baba." Soryu says and reaches inside of his jacket.

"Sorry, sorry, I just thought that maybe you could help her out! It'll be god for both parts, right? The Ice Dragons need expansion as well. " Baba stands up walks over to me. He then puts his arm around my shoulder and squeezes me closer to him. Noticing how close Baba is to me, Hiroki and Tomoe immediately steps closer and draws out their guns. Baba lets go of me the second he hears the click of the gun. Seeing this, Soryu lets out a small chuckle.

"They're quite protective of you, aren't they?" He looks over at Hiroki and Tomoe who still has their guns pointed at Baba, who has now retreaded to his original spot on the sofa.

"They're always by my side." I say and smile to them. They lower their guns and goes to sit not too far away from me.

"You have good subordinates"

"I know. I'm very lucky." I smile fondly at them before straightening up. "Um Soryu-" I'm about to ask him if it were possible for a cooperation between us when Inui interrupted.

"Boss, there's someone who wishes to talk to you! It's pretty urgent!" Inui yell. Soryu gives a little nod to Inui, stands, and gives me a quick look before he turns his back and leaves. Dammit, I didn't get to ask him. What do I do now? It becomes silent and no one says a word. Ugh, this is a little awkward… I should probably say something…

"We should probably get going." I say and stand up and walk towards the elevator.

"Are you leaving already, pretty lady?"

"I have to. There are some things I need to sort out." I turn to face them. "It was nice to meet you all." I bow a little before leaving with Tomoe and Hiroki.

* * *

Tomoe has gone to get the parked car while Hiroki and I wait by a back alley, not too far from the hotel.

"W-Well that didn't go exactly as planed" Hiroki laughs a little and I can't help but join him.

"No but I'm gonna try again." I smile at him. "I feel like there's something about him. I don't know what it is, it's just…-" All of a sudden a man bumps into me and I lose balance and stumble forwards into another man's embrace.

"Well hello there, cutie." I try to get out of his embrace but he only holds me tighter and smiles at me with his disgusting, yellow teeth.

"Let me go!" I yell and Hiroki draws out his gun, but before he can do anything, the guy that bumped into me hits him hard in the head and Hiroki falls to the ground. Blood starts pouring from his head, coloring the pavement red. "Hiroki!" I struggle more and the guy holding me takes out a piece of tape and tapes my mouth shut. He then tie my wrists with a rope before he lifts me up and throws me into a white van. I hit my head and black out.

When I wake up everything's dark. I'm lying on my side, my arms are tied and so are my legs. I try to speak but a tape over my mouth stops me. Oh god, where am I? What happened? Is Hiroki ok?! I start to panic and struggle but stop as soon as the door opens.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A big guy with grey hair and a black suit comes in and stands in front of me. He uses his foot and kicks me in the side so that I fall on my back. I look directly at him and he just smiles. He kicks me again, only this time much harder. I grunt in pain. The guy lets out a satisfied laugh and crouches down next to me. He then lifts my chin up with two fingers and admires me. "You're quite the cutie, aren't you?" He laughs and it makes me feel absolutely disgusted. He reaches out for my chin and I quickly pull my face away from his reach. Apparently, he don't like this so he gives me a hard slap across the face. The slap is so hard that I let out a whimper and start crying. He laughs again and slaps me even harder, this time it leaves a big red mark. Amused by my reaction, he continues to slap me and even moves on to hitting me. My face hurts so much but there's nothing I can do. He keeps on abusing me while screaming "You think you're good enough for the Black Wolves, huh?! Well you're just a little slut, aren't you?! Just a pathetic little girl, huh?! WELL, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" His laugh becomes even more evil and his eyes show pure evil. He grabs the tape that covers my mouth and tears it off. I try to move away from him but he moves to sit on top of me. He then takes out his gun and aims it directly at my head.

"So this is it, huh? This is how it ends?" I think to myself but just as the guy is about to pull the trigger the door slams open and someone runs in. I can't make out who it is because of my blurry vision but I can hear a deep man voice say "Get off her, now!" The man on top of me doesn't make any attempt to move and the unfamiliar guy draws out his gun and points it at him. The gun aimed at my head is moved away and is now pointing at the stranger. The stranger doesn't hesitate and quickly shoots the guy on top of me. The, now dead, body falls off and lands next to me with his dead face facing me. I let out a scream and the stranger immediately runs over to me and lifts me up in his arms. It isn't until he carries me out of the dark room that I can finally see who it is.

"S-Soryu?" I whimper. He smiles kindly at me as he lets me down so that he can untie me. After he's done untying me I lose control and start to cry. Soryu sees this and hugs me close to him. He then lift me up and carries me over to a car. The car door opens and Inui comes out clearly very distressed.

"Boss, is she ok?!" He hurries over to us.

"She's ok, Inui."

Inui lets out a sigh of relief and returns to the car to open the door for us. When we arrive at the car Soryu is about to set me down but I instinctively cling to him.

"Alex?" He asks.

"…please." Is all I manage to say. He lets out a sigh and sits down at the back of the car with me on his lap, still clinging on to him. I close my eyes and rest my head on his shoulder. The car ride is quiet and no one says a word. I decide to break the silence.

"…I'm sorry." I meekly say. Soryu looks at me surprised. "I'm weak…" Inui looks at me through the front mirror of the car. "I couldn't even protect myself, how can I expect to be able to protect the Black Wolves?" I start to cry again.

"You're not weak, Alex" Soryu says and pats me on the head. "That was an unfair situation. They attacked you when you were the most defenseless."

"There's nothing you could have done differently, Miss Alex." Inui chimes in from the driver's seat.

"You don't have to be so formal, Inui. You can call me Alex." I whisper and give him a weak smile. Inui's eyes begin to water and he starts to sob. "I-Inui?" I ask confused.

"I'm so happy, princess!" He says while wiping his eyes.

"Huh?"

"You let me call you by your first name!" he yells out.

"Inui, calm down." Soryu says and Inui immediately shuts up and continues to drive in silence. "And Alex, you should probably rest." He says and leads my head to his shoulder again.

"Are you sure this is ok?" I ask him.

"Of course." He touches my cheeks and I flinch in pain. "Sorry, did that hurt?"

"A little bit…" I touch my cheeks were he just did.

"You have a few bruises" He examines them carefully. "I'll have someone look over them when we get back." I give a small nod. My body feels extremely heavy and it isn't long before I doze off.


End file.
